Dragon Rising
by Thone17
Summary: Everything was fine in Boldhol. Was. With the brief arrival and departure of three adventurers something that has not happened since the early ages starts. The dragons are waking up en masse. No longer is Boldhol safe. To save the world, a hero will rise and close shut the jaws of oblivion.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fic. Just getting a feel for the site. I think it'll be around 5 chapters, looking forward to some reviews :)**

* * *

The two forms shuffled down the deserted street. Hardly anyone came outside anymore. At least not since the dragons started waking in Boldhol again. Three attacks in as many weeks and people seemed to get the message.

Leifnar and Fernia both cringed at the fierce roar in the distance, accompanied by a terrific crash. Leif cursed in his head. Since the time those three idiots had wandered through things had gotten worse and worse. The massive flash in the sky a month ago was generally thought of as the cause, and everyone knew that one way or another the three outsiders had something to do with it. For now, all anyone could do was hide and pray.

'It is times like these when a hero would show up to save us any way', Leif reasoned with himself, and yet for some strange reason he actually felt more relaxed. All Leif wanted right now was to look after his wife, and their coming child. He walked into the house with Fernia and lay down. Little did he know, the hero was much closer than anyone knew...

* * *

**So that's it for now, just a teaser for whats to come. I'll probably get to uploading another one soon, which will be much longer! Until then my friends!**

**Also, don't worry about the aforementioned idiots, you'll hear from them later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm still not quite sure what is going to happen with this fic, but for now I'll just keep writing and we'll see how far this will go! This will be a much longer chapter, and if you guys have any suggestions or requests, or just any comment at all, it is appreciated!**

* * *

Leifnar awoke to the roaring of a hellfire. His ears had gone nearly deaf, apart from a loud ringing in his ears. He smelled ash, smoke, and blood. The smell of death. A massive fireball erupted behind the door and Leif knew his sight was gone. Blinking in a daze, his vision was blurry, but that could've just been the smoke. Fernia was grabbing him pulling on his arm but when he tried to move he couldn't. He looked down and realized that part of a wall was crushing down on him. It was hard to breathe. A terrible roar from outside followed by screams was all Leif needed to know what was happening. He tried once more to move to no avail. As far as he was concerned he was dead. Maybe he couldn't move, but he knew who could. With a weak push he motioned towards the back door and Fernia through her tears knew this would probably be the last time she saw her husband. They kissed and through his tears he saw a wall collapse. He gave her one final push and she had just turned around when the house's roof caved in and everything went black for Leifnar.

When Leif awoke again he was in the charred rubble of what used to be his house. He weakly managed to roll a little, sliding the remaining bits of debris off his chest. He tried to sit up and found he was still a little dizzy from the morning. 'Dragon attacks will do that to you' Leif thought to himself. Then he remembered right before he had fallen unconscious. "Fern! Fern!" he yelled, and yet he couldn't see anything. Suddenly a strange and unnatural feeling came over him and he knew he had to get out of there. A groaning sound came from the side of the house and its final wall collapsed right over Leif's head. Leif rolled to his feet and vaulted over the stub wall in one motion. The heavy bricks landed where his head had been moments before. Leif had always been a natural athletic but this felt different somehow. He had known exactly what was going to happen and this time, he had no rationalization. Moments later his train of thought was interrupted by a blaring trumpet call that made him cringe.

Four men on horses rode past all wearing similar armor, the symbol of a dragon skull with a lightning bolt through it emblazoned on their chest. Their leader a man in his forties slowed to a halt, and so did the others. He turned around after running his keen eyes over the burnt husk of the village. Leif didn't know what was so strange about this man, but for some reason he seemed a bit off. The man looked at Leif with his electric blue eyes and dismounted his horse. The man was a lot taller than Leif had originally thought, although with the man being six foot three he was still small compared to Leif's seven feet even. He strode up to Leif with the walk of a veteran soldier and stood right in front of him.

"Boy, do you know what the hell you're doing here! This area's still dangerous and all you're doing is wandering around in the plain open! With dragons around damn it!..."

Leif stood still dazed and thinking about the attack. The man's voice slowly receded into the background as Leif played through his memory over and over.

"... and that is why I'm sorry, but you will be coming with us. Moharv, you'll be doubling up on this one."

"Aww hell Belkar, come on! He probably doesn't even remember anything. He's repressing!" It was a ridiculous excuse and everyone knew it. Moharv, probably the youngest of the group by his looks, certainly did not appreciate the extra weight that would be on his horse. "You know how Challenger feels when you always make him the damn pack animal!"

"Son, I don't give a damn what you or your horse thinks, you don't have a choice in this!"

The other two men to the side were barely containing their laughter. Moharv grumbled and rode up to Leif extending a hand.

"I sure hope that your worth this guy"

Moharv's horse snorted and then grunted as Leif was hoisted into the saddle behind Moharv. Leif wasn't even sure where he was going, but he knew where ever it was it would certainly be better than staying here. There was nothing for him here now.

As the company of five men rode off into the distance, Leif couldn't help but smile remembering when he was just a boy, yelling and running around his parents inn, swearing some day that he would be an adventurer like all the others that frequented his home. Then he groaned as he remembered the life that he had. The life he would never have.

* * *

**So that's the first real chapter, how do you guys think it went? As always I welcome criticism and helpful tips. But not from you Josh! I'm thinking I'll extend this story to somewhere near 10 chapters, although it really just depends on my motivation. Summers almost here so I'll have a lot of time to be writing! As my pal Bender from Futurama sais, "It's gonna be fun on a bun!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Chapter 3 in just as many days! All I can say is that I'm so excited with all of the things i can do with this universe! Theres so much I can add! It's still looking to be around 10 chapters if i can make it that far! Hopefully I can! **

* * *

The company stopped. Leif turned to Belkar with a look of relief. Leif had grown up in Boldhol, and he was certainly no horse rider. Leif got down from the saddle and stretched. Belkar raised his eyebrow like he always did when he was amused. It seemed like he was waiting for something. The other two riders, Graves and Joshua both seemed to know something as well. Leif looked around with a little suspicion, after all, he had just met these people a day ago. Moharv dismounted his horse and with a hugely over-exaggerated yawn slapped Leif's back. The pain was incredible, and it was then that Leif realized what everyone was waiting for. Leif grimaced and returning Moharv's slap ten-fold watched him land in the mud underfoot. Both Graves and Josh couldn't help themselves now and they burst out laughing. Even Challenger gave a snort. Belkar, quite amused himself, knew that it was time for rest anyway. They stopped here for a reason after all. He swung off his horse and strode over ten feet to a cluster of rocks. With a three tap code the concealed door was opened. He walked back into view.

"I'm glad to see you fitting in rookie, but if you guys are tired of looking like idiots, feel free to come in."

Graves and Josh picked Moharv up and they walked to the rocks. Moharv looked to Belkar as he passed.

"Does this mean I'm not the rookie anymore!". Belkar rolled his eyes.

Leif was the last to start moving. He walked up to Belkar and gestured to the horses. "What are we going to do about those?"

"Don't worry, I'll get them," said Belkar, "Now get inside and get some rest since you start your training tomorrow!"

"Training for what?" Even as Leif asked the question, he was sure that he knew the answer anyway.

"Killing dragons of course." Belkar watched Leif's face and judged. There was bloodlust there. But there was also fear. And when facing a dragon, fear is the greater of your enemies.

"Yes sir!" Leif was unsure why he had said that. Probably because he was used to calling his elders sir. But for some reason, when Belkar heard that his face blanched, and he looked like he was going to be sick. When Leif asked him about it, Belkar told Leif to go inside and wait for him.

The others were asleep when Belkar came in from outside. And yet when he walked in, there was Leif at the center table waiting. Belkar sighed. He was hoping that Leif would've just gone to sleep like the others. But then again, what else could Belkar expect from one like Leif. Belkar sat down at the table and turned to Leif.

"I do not like talking about this, but i guess i can't hide from my past. The others already know the story anyway.

About a month ago, I was believe it or not in the Emperor's main force. The trek to Mount Fallor was a dread march. We had been told that many of us would die there. What they didn't tell us is that our enemy was a mass legion of soulless civilians. The sorceress responsible for this apparently was killed, but when the people were restored, I realized that for every demon that I had killed, one person had lost a family member. I came across a mother weeping over her son's corpse and when she looked at me, she saw no hero. She saw the man who killed her son holding the sword stained with his blood. And she screamed in rage and pain. She screamed 'Murderer!'. I looked at my hands with horror and realized it was true. My greatest mistake as a soldier haunts me to this day. That is why I am not called sir."

Belkar stood up and walked outside leaving Leif to his thoughts.

* * *

**Man, I'm not gonna lie, it was hard to write this one. I wanted to just expand on the lore surrounding this story coming from a PM with an idea! Thanks. As a final note, my final exams are this week, so chapters may be a little slow on the uptake for this week! See you guys later!**


End file.
